The Trinity Chronicles
by Trinity DarkPrincess
Summary: REPOSTED: Summary: In a alternate reality Sam has a twin sister named Trinity but she's younger then he is due to the fact that she was turned into a vampire when she was posing as Elena Gilbert in Mystic falls. How did Sam and the family cope? And just how must of this story is there to tell? Read and find out. Warning: SPANKING don't like don't read!


Note: Okay so I admit the first time I tried posting about Trinity it SUCKED but it was the first story posted and lets face it the first story is usually the worst. So I'm redoing it however these are still gonna be more like one shots. This is the first and takes place before and after Sam went to collage and gives you a little bit of back ground. This is a crossover with the Vampire diaries and Elena Gilbert is a alias that Trinity Winchester used while she lived in Mystic falls and Katherine Pierce is another alias she used when she was thrown back in time where Stefan and Damon first met her and were turned by her blood. And no. They will never find out that Elena and Katherine are actually Trinity. Also Trinity was 17 when the car crash happened and she became a vampire. And everything in the show up to season 3 still happens accept that Elena is a fake name used by Trinity. Trinity is the twin sister of Sam and this starts out in season 1 also this will not totally follow the series because I have added in Trinity and things would have happened differently with her plus its an Alternate universe because in the series Trinity of course doesn't exist. They are still hunters and Mary still died but a lot of things are also different so there's your warning.

Other Warning: spanking and for this first chapter there are two parts to it.

The Trinity Chronicles Chapter one:

Part one: The promise.

Trinity was having a epically bad week so far. And I mean it was worse then normal. First of all this guy at school wouldn't quit bugging her. THEN her brother threatened the guy who then left her alone and then when she went to the movies again the creep bugged her. She went home only to find out that dad was gonna come home sooner the expected meaning that the dance she wanted to go to was no longer an option and she hated that. She had really wanted to go to it.

Trinity heard of a dance in another town that she REALLY wanted to go to and the guy that kept bugging her wanted to take her. He was infatuated with her and she felt the same for him. He was cute and when she got past the whole bugging her thing she realized he had only been persistent because he liked her. And hey anyone who would risk going against her huge brother was worth it.

When her dad showed up that night she rode into the next town with the family and then as they all lay down to sleep she left taking the bus all the way to Mystic falls. Then she found the guy that had liked her. She told Stefan that her name was Elena and she was there for at least a week when she met Damon who swore up and down that she reminded him of Katherine. Stefan agreed and Elena / Trinity didn't know what to think about all that.

She made a lot of friends and for the first time ever she was just able to be a normal person. She went to school and didn't do any hunting at all. She left messages for Sam to let him know she was okay but she never spoke to him directly.

During the next months she went through a lot and found that even in mystic falls she had to deal with supernatural stuff. It just wasn't on the same level. It wasn't demons or hunting. It was forces beyond this world and things that couldn't be stopped or controlled.

Wolves, vampires and Hybrids popped up and then the original hybrid Klaus got a hold of her using her blood to make his hybrids. He took so much of her blood though that it could have killed her. A Nurse gave her some of Damon's blood that she had on hand in the hospital.

Trinity and the others didn't know what the Nurse had done so when less then 24 hours later she got into a car wreck and the car went into the water causing her to drown everyone thought she was dead and was crushed but then they found out that she was given vampire blood and so her death only made sure that she would now be a vampire.

When she woke she couldn't believe the news and was crushed. She didn't want to be a vampire and hated herself for what she had become. She was a monster now and like all vampires she had to feed or she would die again.

At the end of the day it was Stefan that caused her to feed. He was in love with her and couldn't lose her. So he killed a man the blood trailed all the way to Trinity who was weak and close to death again. She reached out touching the blood and licked her finger and even that small amount was enough to complete the transformation.

That same moment miles away Sam jolted up in his bed. Something was wrong. Something was REALLY wrong. His dad and he had gotten into a huge fighter earlier and he had crashed at another hotel ready to head to collage the next morning. But something really wasn't right. He sat up and turned on the tracker for Trinity's phone to find out where she was which he hadn't done before out of respect for her and in the hope that maybe she was having a good time. She deserved a little happiness.

He drove to the location on the phone and found the house pretty quick.

He knocked on the door.

Trinity was asleep so she didn't hear her brother knocking.

Sam picked the lock because hey, it was his twin sister in the house so its not like she was a stranger. Hell the fact that she was his twin practically meant that he didn't even need to knock at her door.

Trinity was wake now and in the kitchen not paying attention to the door her mind was somewhere else.

She didn't hear Sam come in. And She didn't sense him enter the kitchen.

But she felt his heart break as she fed from the blood bag. It was that feeling that made her turn suddenly and there he was.

Sam stared at her in shock he grabbed the bag from her just to be sure that it WAS blood. And it was! Then he looked at her "What the hell is going on here!"

Trinity couldn't lie to Sam. She owed him more then that.

"Sammy, first of all, everything's gonna be fine. And Second, I never meant for any of this to happen. I'm a vampire." she said after a long pause.

Sam fell against the wall his back pressed against it his face still full of shock. A vampire. His sister was a blood sucking monster. And as soon as that thought crossed his head he hated himself for it. It wasn't fair to think like that. After all she was drinking from a blood bag. As long as she wasn't killing anyone she wasn't the same as a monster. "Did you kill anyone?" he asked

She shook her head "No, and I won't."

He nodded then thought for a moment "What are we gonna do?"

Trinity scoffed "We? There is no we here Sam. There's only me. Your not gonna ride in on a white horse and save me. Not this time." she said not wanting to get him involved with anything in this town.

Sam stood to his full height "Well I'm not just gonna leave if that's what your thinking."

She sighed and closed her eyes she didn't want to do this...but he couldn't stay.

She turned to him looking him in the eye "Your gonna leave. Your gonna get in your car and your gonna leave Mystic falls and your not gonna come back. Your gonna do whatever you want to do and your not gonna think twice about me." she compelled him.

Sam fought with himself over what he now felt which was a sudden urge to leave and continue on to collage. He realized fast that she had compelled him he grabbed onto the wall to stop himself from moving and glared at her "Did you just compel me?" he glared not happy about it at all.

She sighed "Sorry Sammy but yes. I did. Now go." she said turning away.

Sam turned instantly then stopped in his tracks. He felt something in his gut. His own will overpowering that of his sisters. He was rejecting the compulsion. He turned back "I gotta do what I gotta do. And what I gotta do is take care of you." he grabbed her then in a restraining hold and spoke in her ear as she tried to struggle in vain "I'm gonna take care of you Trin, I promise. I'm not gonna let anything happen to you. I'm not gonna lose you. I promise. And I promise I'm not gonna let you lose yourself and become a monster. I'm gonna keep you under control because I love you and because your my sister. Your important to me. I need you to be okay. " Sam told her "And if that means I have to look out for you then I damn well will." he said then added "Now I"m gonna let you go and your gonna pack a damn bag and your gonna get in the fucking car! Do you understand?" he asked and she nodded

He let her got and turned her around "And your NEVER gonna do that compel thing again." he gave her a deadly look then and headed out to the car.

Trinity went into her room and started packing her clothes. There was no time to say goodbye to Stefan or Damon or even Bonnie. She somehow knew she would see Caroline again. It was just a feeling she had.

She took her stuff and got in the car.

Sam drove to a place, rented a apartment then said she would stay there.

There was even a basement and Sam built a cage there just in case he needed to put her in it.

He was to leave to enroll for collage soon and Trinity knew she would be spending time alone after that because Sam wouldn't be able to get away all the time.

Before he left he sighed "Promise me, Promise me you'll be okay?"

She smiled at the time not worried at all as she had the TV on "I'll be fine, just go Sammy."

He grinned and teased "Its Sam." then headed out

About a year later Dean had come to get Sam about their dad being gone and they had gone on a few hunts before Sam suddenly remembered that they needed to check on Trinity.

He chose then to tell Dean that Trinity was a vampire. Dean was pissed but he trusted Sam's judgement and felt the same way. Trinity didn't hurt anyone which meant she wasn't really a monster.

They went in and found the lights all turned out. Sam instantly had a bad feeling in his gut and followed that all the way down to the basement where he found Trinity behind the cage the key well out of her reach meaning she must have thrown it after locking herself Trinity lay on the floor she was shaking hard and Sam realized the feeling in his gut was her hunger. She was so hunger. Practically starving.

He rushed over after telling Dean to get some blood from the fridge and unlocked the door pulled her into his arms and rocked her a little "Shh...its okay. its gonna be okay..." he felt really bad now and a lot of it was aimed at himself. He shouldn't have left her...he should have called to check up on her but he had gotten so wrapped up with Jessica and school he'd forgot to check on her. Dean wouldn't have forgotten which made he feel worse.

He got worried when he realized how week she was. She could barely move. So he pulled out a knife as Dean came back in he sliced his arm "Sam don't..."

"She's too weak Dean, she needs fresh blood." Sam said

"That's a pretty big risk Sammy." Dean said not too sure she could control the blood lust.

"No its not. she'll take what she needs. She won't let herself hurt me." Sam said knowingly.

He knew her the best. And he knew she would never hurt him.

She would take as little of his blood as possible and Sam didn't need to think about that. He just knew that's how it was gonna be.

He placed his wrist in her mouth and she closed her mouth over the blood and began to feed. He stroked her hair again "Shh, everything gonna be okay. Your gonna be okay. I'm so sorry Trinity. I'm gonna do better this time. I'm gonna look out for you. I promise."

The words and the blood brought comfort to her heart and slowly she began to look more healthy.

Dean's heart went out to them both. His little brother trying to hard to make everything okay for their sister and his sister who was in so much pain that she would take a blood offering from her own brother. It was just a messed up situation. But they were family and no matter what that doesn't change.

Once she was better Trinity went on the road with them.

Sam met up with a vampire named Angel who gave him some tips on where to get blood bags for Trinity so that she could safely feed without hurting humans. They kept Angel's number in case they needed to talk to him again.

Trinity's will was stronger then the blood lust. And she's kill herself before she killed a human...or at least that's what she thought. Until the moment she actually did kill a human.

TBC...

Next time: Trinity slips...and Sam makes a choice.


End file.
